


[Podfic] Mirror Medley

by irrationalpie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fear, Filk, Found Poetry, Gen, Identity Issues, Inspired by Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Self-Discovery, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: Identity reflected. Badly, or not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Holiday Wishes, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	1. Mirror Medley (Spoken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mirror Medley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691947) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



> Hi [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused)! I found you through your [Holiday Wishes](https://holiday-wishes.dreamwidth.org/65420.html) post but don't have a dreamwidth account myself.
> 
> I recorded two versions of Mirror Medley--once read as a poem, and once where I went and found each of its lines in the songs they came from, mashed together the result, and sang it (with some alteration so it was actually in my vocal range). I'm not sure how well it stands as a song, and it is definitely not rock style, but I had fun making it and hope you enjoy!

[Download or listen to the spoken version online here (1.3 MB/1 minute)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WzbfKADZ20gxgwPUWkaizY7oS_dSvPGt/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Mirror Medley (Sung)

[Download or listen to the sung version online here (1.3 MB/1 minute)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Q3Yldq1I-NSfm7sJuexhAKcDCRaN4xkh/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
